Twilight Sparkle
' Twilight Sparkle' (Twilight Sparkle Brillington) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student. Her friends are: Applejack , Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy and Rarity . Twilight is also Shining Armor 's younger sister. And is the spouse of Thomas Brillington, and is the mother of Nyx and Thomlight Sparkle. Her dragon, a Tide Glider is Sparkilina. And she's the Jedi Master to Moon Dancer. Bio Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and eduction. She is also is extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointment from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration Appearance Twilight is a unicorn with lavender fur and a indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy:Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. Enhanced Intellect:Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. *'Magic':Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. **'Spell Casting':Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. **'Spell Creation':Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. **'Levitation':Twilight can levitate herself. **'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. **'Time Travel': After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. **'Magic Beam Emission':She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. **'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. **'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. **'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *'Lightsaber combat: '''Twilight has demonstrated highly skilled Lightsaber combat which she learned from Princess Celestia when she was her Padawan, using '''Form IV: Ataru' as her main combat form. But she also will use Form VI: Niman in other cases. *'Force Powers:' Main Weaponry *Ruger AC556 assult Rifle *Mossberg 500 crusier shotgun (extended tube and heat sheild) *Beretta M1985 pistol *Purple Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Twi with her shotgun.png|Twilight with her Mossberg 500 Shotgun nightmare_twilight_by_fureox-d68repm.png|Twilight corrupted by the Darkside Twilight (wielding her Lightsaber).png|Twilight (weilding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Mothers Category:Apprentices Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mane 6 Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form IV Users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Characters with OCD Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi Masters Category:Wives Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers